This invention relates to bag racks and more particularly to an adjustably mounted rack for use in suspending a plastic bag in an open position on a checkstand in a supermarket.
Many checkstands in a supermarket provide a hinged panel which forms a part of the table top and is positioned over a well located immediately in front of where the clerk stands. When the clerk is working at the checkstand without the assistance of a bagboy for placing the items purchased in a bag, she swings the panel upwardly on its hinges and lowers it into a guideway provided on the rear of the well. This leaves the well open so that the clerk can place an opened paper bag on the bottom surface thereof into which she can put the purchased items as they are rung up. Then, when the clerk again gets busy and has a bagboy to assist her, she lifts the panel out of the guideway and swings it downwardly on its hinges to cover the well so that she can more conveniently slide the items, as they are rung up, onto the end table of the checkstand where the bagboy can provide for placing them in a paper bag.
With the advent of the use of plastic bags for holding items purchased at a supermarket, because of the thin pliable material of which the bags are made, there is a need to provide a rack in the well of the checkstand that can be used by the clerk to suspend the bag in an open position when she starts to work without a bagboy.